beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Malfoy
Biography Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is a Pureblood Wizard born July 15, 1954 at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England to Abraxas and Isabelle Malfoy. Until he went to Hogwarts, he was tutored by the best that money could buy. His father was a bit distant towards Lucius and his mother spoiled him rotten. He showed signs of magic from a very age. So it was hardly surprising when he received his Hogwarts letter when he turned eleven. After getting all his school supplies, Lucius headed to Hogwarts, where he was sorted into Slytherin. His best classes were Potions and Charms, though he did well in all of his classes. He did well enough in Potions that he was invited to be part of the Slug Club, an extracurricular activity hosted by Slytherin Head of House and Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. This club was for those that were talented at Potions, part of influential families, or those Slughorn felt would do great things. He also joined the Slytherin Quidditch Team as seeker and was made Prefect his fifth year. While at Hogwarts, he met Narcissa Black, the youngest Black daughter, and was intrigued by her, getting to know her and eventually falling in love with her. Soon after Hogwarts, they married and had a son, Draco, in 1980. But before his son was born, Lucius became heavily involved in the First Wizarding War, having joined the Death Eaters and receiving the Dark Mark soon after graduating from Hogwarts. He eventually became one of Voldemort's most trusted lieutenants. But the First Wizarding War came to an end with the defeat of the Dark Lord and Lucius managed to avoid going to Azkaban by claiming he never meant it and was under the Imperious Curse. Lucius wanted to have his son go to Durmstrung once Draco was old enough, but Narcissa insisted on sending their son to Hogwarts, which Lucius agreed to for her sake. He worked for the Ministry of Magic and was on Hogwarts' Board of Governors. As a Governor, Lucius continually tried to get Albus Dumbledore, whom he highly disapproved of, removed from his post as Headmaster. Lucius had been given Tom Riddle's Diary, unaware that it was Horcrux and contained part of Voldemort's soul, and planted it on the daughter of his archrival, Arthur Weasley, leading to the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and for Ginny to nearly be killed. Harry Potter eventually trick Lucius into freeing his House Elf and Lucius tried to attack Potter but was knocked over by his House Elf, Dobby. Lucius did manage to get Dumbledore removed as Headmaster. In 1993, his son was attacked by a hippogriff, after Draco provoked the creature, and Lucius managed to have the courts execute the creature, though Potter and his friends saved the hippogriff before it could be killed. The following year, Lucius and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup and afterwards, he and some other Death Eaters tortured some Muggles but fled once the Dark Mark was cast into the sky. Then in 1995, Voldemort returned and called his faithful, including Lucius, to him but berated Lucius and the others for not searching for him. Lucius declared he was still loyal to him and although Harry Potter was there to hear it and told people no one believed him, allowing Lucius to continue his influence as a seemingly respectable Wizard. Lucius went on to lead a raid on the Department of Mysteries to gain a prophecy regarding the Dark Lord's defeat but failed to gain the prophecy and managed to show himself as a Death Eater to various members of the Ministry, leading to his imprisonment in Azkaban. He was broken out a year later after Dumbledore was killed to find his home being used as the headquarters for the Death Eaters, his son branded as a Death Eater, and his family belittled at every turn. Family and Blood Status Lucius was born to Abraxas and Isabelle Malfoy. He's a pureblood. Personality Lucius can easily be described as a cold, arrogant, cruel bigot. And although those descriptors are generally true, there are a select few that get to see a softer side of him: namely Narcissa and Draco. Lucius is very straight and really only attracted to his wife of twenty or so years. He adores Narcissa and would do anything for her and to keep her happy. He loves his son Draco as well but has a little bit of trouble showing affection towards his son. But to the rest of the world, he is still a cold, arrogant, cruel, bigot. He's rich and Pureblood and looks down on those that aren't those two things. But he is rather cruel to Muggles, Muggleborns, and blood traitors, with a special hatred for Blood Traitors since they brought disgrace to their families and sullied their blood by associating with non-Purebloods. Of course, he won't usually just randomly attack non-Purebloods on the street; he has far more class than that. He usually acts with a veneer of cold politeness, preferring to use words rather than wands to bring non-Purebloods down. He has a bit of a nasty temper but manages to rein it in very well, especially compared to when he was a teenager. He is highly rational and yet is a bit of a coward. He is charming and intelligent but the only true loyalty he has is towards himself and his family. He fears that his actions will cause his family harm and that he'll be forced to choose between Death Eaters and his family. He also is a bit afraid of sleep right now since for him, sleep will bring nightmares. So Lucius is getting close to becoming an insomniac, either that or he'll become a sleeping draught addict, both of which are rather frightening possibilities for Lucius. His favorite hobbies include torturing non-Purebloods and reading. He also enjoys spending time in the gardens of his home, though recently he hasn’t been doing that as much as he would like ever since the Dark Lord has made his home His headquarters. His biggest regret is actually joining the Death Eaters in the first place due to the danger they've put his wife and son in, despite the fact that he agrees with their ideals, though the only one he has ever told that to is Narcissa. His biggest hope is that this war can be over and his life can be normal again. He also would possibly like to have another child at some point. Played By This character is played by Becca. Role Play Sample Lucius could feel eyes on him as he stood on the terrace outside his home, eyes that certainly did not belong to his wife or son. But he really shouldn’t expect otherwise considering his home had been taken over by the Death Eaters as their headquarters while he was in Azkaban. He scowled into the distance at nothing in particular. It was just before dawn and almost no one was awake but perhaps the House Elves. He had been having another nightmare about Narcissa being under the Cruciatus Curse and he being the one doing it to her. He always woke up however just as the Killing Curse came out of his mouth. He rubbed his face and neck, his brand from Azkaban still bothering him a year later, though he knew that it was fully healed. It was almost like an annoying itch that he couldn’t get rid of, much like his sister-in-law. He was under no pretenses of why Bellatrix was here in his home: to be near the Dark Lord. And he personally would love to throw her out of his home but wouldn’t dare because of his wife. His wife would not be pleased with him in the slightest if she found out he forced her sister out of their home. He was feeling a bit bitter towards her for managing to keep from going back into Azkaban after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. She deserved to be there too. At least she was brought down due to being his sister-in-law, which was a very small consolation. Merlin, he hated that place. And he was only there for a year. What must it have been like for someone like Bellatrix who had been there seventeen years? He was sure that he would have gone insane by then. Hell, he very nearly did before he got out, or at least it seemed like that to him. He rubbed his face again and leaned heavily against a table on the terrace, giving a long drawn-out breath through his nose. His eyes flickered back to the manor to see if he could tell if anyone was stirring. He was surprised that Narcissa hadn’t stirred more when he had slipped out of bed after his nightmare. But he wouldn’t worry too much about it. She was likely glad to have him back and that he was mostly whole, though he felt like he was slowly falling apart. Truly, all that seemed to be holding him together was his love for his wife. He gave another, softer sigh before he straightened and went inside, putting on his public mask of indifference and politeness. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Member of the Malfoy Family Category:Pureblood Category:Father Category:Canon Category:Slytherin Category:Death Eater Category:Male Category:Becca's